


Person People

by ishafel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes friendship means taking it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person People

"Don't you think Derek needs his own person?" Cristina asked, and Meredith blinked.

"He has me," she pointed out, reaching over Cristina to take a handful of popcorn. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"You're my person," Cristina said, like it was perfectly obvious. "You can't be both of our persons, Mere. That would be-- complicated."

"Right," Meredith said, turning the page of the surgical journal she was reading. "Of course." And then she thought about it. "Hey! That's not really fair. What if I'd rather have Derek as my person?"

Cristina ate a piece of popcorn while she considered it. "No," she said finally. "I'm your person. No takebacks. Anyway, you'd rather have me."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed. "I guess so." She resolutely did not think about the fact that her ridiculously handsome boyfriend was downstairs on the couch, and her best friend was on his side of the bed, her head on his pillow and her shoulder touching Meredith's. "You're okay."

"What about Sloane? He and McDreamy go way back, right?"

Meredith folded a corner over to mark her page and rolled onto her side, the better to stare incredulously at Cristina. "Mark Sloane? Who slept with Derek's wife? I don't think they're really in that place!"

"What place?"

"You know. The person place."

"Right," Cristina said sarcastically. "That place. Does it ever seem to you like Derek might not be a person person?"

"No," Meredith said emphatically. Too emphatically. She sighed and reached for the journal again.

"Mere," Cristina said, and touched Meredith's cheek. It was a funny thing for her to do-- for anyone to do-- but especially for Cristina, who rarely did softness or tenderness or made any unnecessary gestures.

Meredith was still thinking about that when Cristina kissed her. On the mouth. It was a good kiss, too, which made sense. After all, this was Cristina, and Cristina had probably practiced. And researched. Which was so not the point. She pulled away. "You kissed me!"

Cristina smiled. Her mouth was nice, not thin but not too full, and there was still a little gloss on her lips, although most of it was probably on Meredith's lips now. "Well, yeah," Cristina said. "Duh, Meredith."

"It was weird! Why would you kiss me?"

Cristina shrugged. "Did you not like it?"

"Of course I didn't--." But this was Cristina. She tried not to lie to Cristina if she could help it. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't know if I liked it or not."

"Then we should do it again," Cristina said, but she sounded nervous. Very un-Cristina, that uncertainty. It stirred something in Meredith that wasn't quite pity, or curiosity, or anything else she wanted to think about.

"Sure," she said, like it was that easy. "Let's do it again." After all, Cristina wasn't the first girl she'd kissed, even if she wasn't going to mention that. There wasn't a good time or place to mention Die to Cristina, anyway.

It was enough, anyway. Enough to make Cristina smile, and enough to make her kiss Meredith again. This time was different-- less a declaration of war and more a victory march-- a celebration, not a proof. And Cristina's hand was tangled in Meredith's hair, her fingers gentle. She had tiny hands, Meredith knew, the better to wield a 10-blade with a precision Meredith could only envy.

She closed her eyes, and she opened her mouth under Cristina's, and she forgot to worry about Derek, about whether the door was locked, about what this would mean for their friendship and for her relationship and for work. There was something comforting and exciting about Cristina's body pressed against hers, soft in places Derek's wasn't. Oh, God, she thought, we're turning into Callie and Hahn.

That was when Cristina's left hand slid up the back of Meredith's sweatshirt and unhooked her bra. Which was something no man at Seattle Grace had ever managed. Cristina should teach her interns, and maybe they might actually get laid-- Cristina was tugging at her shirt, and Meredith wriggled out of it, helpless to resist.

Well, not helpless. More unwilling. She felt like someone on a bus, aware that she'd missed her stop and that she should pull the cord-- but curious enough about where they were going not to actually do it. She and Die had never really gotten past first base, and they'd had an audience to keep them from going too far, even if they'd been tempted. Which Meredith didn't remember having been a problem, anyway.

This time was different. Cristina's mouth closing around her nipple was-- different. Nice different, though. Unlike Derek, Cristina wasn't in a hurry. But she wasn't too careful, either. She was more like just right careful. It was making Meredith melt into a puddle on the bed.

Then Cristina stopped. It was terrible timing, at least from Meredith's perspective. "What are you doing?" she hissed, opening her eyes. Cristina looked a little embarrassed-- which, for Cristina, meant a lot embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said softly, not looking at Meredith. "I think maybe we got a little carried away there."

"Well, that's okay. Sometimes carried away is good! Sometimes carried away is really good!"

"You thought it was good?" Cristina asked, but she was smiling. This wasn't news to her.

"Yes," Meredith said, and she meant it. "I thought it was good, right up until you stopped. Why did you stop?"

"McDreamy was calling you," Cristina said apologetically. "I didn't want him to come in and-- you know."

"Yeah. I should get rid of him." Meredith was aware that she was somehow ceding a battle she hadn't realized she was fighting. She went and opened the door. "Derek?"

"Meredith," he said, from the bottom of the stairs. "Were you two asleep? I got paged for a consult. I'm going to go in."

"Love you," Meredith said automatically, blowing him a kiss.

She closed the door and locked it, and went back in and sat on the bed. "That was weird," she said. "Talking to Derek when you and I were just-- you know."

"Yeah."

"Good weird, though." Meredith put her hand on Cristina's. "So, when you said you thought Derek needed a person of his own. You didn't mean he should do this with Sloane, did you?"

"No," Cristina said, moving so that she could lean against Meredith's shoulder. "It would be hot, though, wouldn't it?"

"No! Well, maybe sort of." Cristina's ear was level with Meredith's chin. She leaned over and kissed it.


End file.
